supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Maneesh Gupta
(tournaments) (education) |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 15 May 1975 Canada |}} Maneesh Gupta (born 15 May 1975) is a Canadian school teacher at Sir John A. MacDonald who teaches Science. He is of Indian descent. Everyone is fed up with him due to his stars Jacqueline Bigar gives those Tauruses. Maneesh Gupta is everyone's biggest hog at SJAM in Hamilton. He wrecks nearly every holiday for Pam Gupta and his poor kids who are Leo and Pisces due to his five star days; and other Guptas failing. Maneesh represents India in BATC competitions, IndyCar Series and Celebrity Family Feud. Maneesh only represents Canada in school. His room number is Room 205. Lots of unsafest students use to take this hallway every day during every semester he is at the school. BATC 2017 Maneesh wrecked Family Day because of Pisces' three star day. Maneesh Gupta organized the SJAM's Got Talent at the SJAM Auditorium on March 10, 2017, the opening weekend of the 2017 IndyCar Series. He was one of the presenters of the show and made everyone's day at the Talent Show horrible. Maneesh Gupta participated at the 2017 Sebring Open and lost against Beartic, part of the Bosnia and Herzegovina national IndyCar team that won the 2017 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg in three sets. Maneesh wrecked St. Patrick's Day because of poor Pam Gupta's three star day. He will play in qualifying for the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells due to the time difference between SJAM in Hamilton and the tournament. He successfully qualified for the draw and will now play Heracross in the first round. Gupta upset the Swede in three sets and will now face Wario. He lost against Wario and was sent back to SJAM in Hamilton. He wrecked his birthday because Pam Gupta got three for Sagittarius. Two days after his birthday, Maneesh Gupta organized the 2017-2018 SJAM Council, since Johnny Thirakul was no longer eligible in 2017-2018 year. Maneesh Gupta made history for India and SJAM as he became the first school teacher ever to qualify for a Celebrity Family Feud final, in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz. On October 25, Gupta announced the school’s Halloween Dance was cancelled. 2018 He didn't get the same Feud success as 2017, often falling in the first or second round. 2019 Gupta won The Masked Singer as part of the Monster Mask's final squad. This was Gupta's first major final since Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz. Along with Cameron Prošić and Poliwrath, Gupta was one of the only captains on the winning mask. He was the highest finishing seed from the first 2018 Feud episode, The Kardashians vs. The West Family, after it was revealed that Abomasnow and other seeded players placed 3rd; and Cameron Marshall placed 5th. Gupta qualified for the Pee Saderd/Abomasnow episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand by having faced Saderd in the first round in Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19). Gupta's qualification came in shock, as the episode airs on the same day as the 2019 OSSLT. Trivia Gupta, Maneesh Category:Males Category:1975 Births Category:Living people Category:Canadian school teachers Category:Science teachers Category:Canadian people of Indian descent